The invention pertains to energy generation. Particularly, it pertains to the generation of energy in small amounts by small devices, and more particularly to microcombustion energy generation.
Batteries have served well as small, portable electric power sources. But they require a relatively long time to recharge or if not recharged, contribute to an increasingly objectionable waste disposal problem. Furthermore they suffer from a low volumetric or mass energy density (compared to that of liquid fuels). Fuel cells may some day overcome the above issues, but presently are either very sensitive to fuel impurities (such as CO in polymer-based fuel cells operating on H.sub.2) or require very high operating temperatures, which delay startups and cause shortened service life due to thermal cycling stresses.
The proposed microcombustion engine (MCE) and/or microcombustion generator (MCG) operates three times as long between recharges (requiring less than 1 minute) as a battery of similar volume (e.g., as large as a butane "Bic" lighter), and does not pose a disposal problem when it needs to be replaced. Alternatively it provides fifteen times more heating energy, or output mechanical work when preferred, than a comparable battery.